


Напряжение

by WebKitten



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Porn, M/M, Smut
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 23:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12804243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WebKitten/pseuds/WebKitten
Summary: Наруто и Саске нашли новый способ снимать напряжение. Но «новый» не всегда означает «лучший».





	Напряжение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tension](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/342264) by desolate_butterfly. 



Опершись локтями на кухонную стойку, Саске вцепился в рукава расстёгнутой куртки Наруто, но устроиться поудобнее не удавалось — мешала разница в росте.  
Болела спина, там, где край стойки врезался в поясницу. Саске хотел сползти ниже и сильней упереться ступнями в пол, но не получалось из-за Наруто, который стоял между его разведённых ног и покусывал нежную кожу за ухом.  
Саске заёрзал сильнее, неловко задел рукой потную грудь Наруто. Зарычав, тот резко вжался в него бёдрами и посетовал:  
— Костлявый ты.  
Фыркнув, Саске нырнул ладонью в задний карман его штанов, подтолкнул ближе. Прикрыл глаза от сладкого давления в паху и осторожно толкнулся тазом вперёд.  
— Просто заткнись, — процедил он сквозь зубы, безуспешно пытаясь двигаться резче. Поза была неудачная, но предложить перейти на кровать — ни хрена, он не девчонка. И так нормально. Просто замечательно, и если ещё немного надавить вот сюда…  
— Чёрт, чёрт… — Наруто скользил губами по шее Саске, ощущал его горячий член сквозь повлажневшую ткань — но этого было мало. — Саске, — всхлипнул он, прижался к плечу горящей щекой. — Саске, ну же. Давай штаны с тебя сниму.  
— Нет! — Саске нахмурился. Раздеться — это уже почти трахаться. А они не трахались, всего лишь снимали напряжение. Хватило бы и хорошего удара в драке, но этот идиот все испортил, когда внезапно полез целоваться — очень неуклюже, надо заметить. Ладно, и такой способ сойдёт.  
Но это не секс. И вообще, к чему эти разговоры?  
— Саске, не получается же…  
— Заткнись, — Саске с силой прижал ладонь к бугру между его ног и слегка покраснел, когда Наруто ахнул и выгнулся навстречу. — Ещё как получается.  
— Да, — выдохнул Наруто. — Да, но может быть ещё лучше, дай только я…  
— Ты чем-то недоволен? — прошипел Саске. — Я ведь и уйти могу.  
Врал — не мог. В паху разливался жар, влажная ткань тёрлась о член, перед глазами плыло… нет, Саске не собирался прекращать.  
Как и Наруто, оскаливший зубы в улыбке.  
— Ладно!  
Он подхватил Саске руками под задницу, рывком приподнял и прижал к себе. Саске ничего не оставалось, как обхватить его бёдра ногами.  
— Какая... ж… ты… сучка, — прохрипел Наруто, подчёркивая каждое слово резким толчком. Головка члена задевала шов на трусах, довольно болезненно, но Наруто уже был не в силах остановиться, он... — Блин, Саске… давай вместе, а....  
— Идиот, — выдохнул Саске, не желая сознаваться, что кончил в ту самую секунду, как его ноги оторвались от пола. Теперь он трясся в руках Наруто безвольной куклой, неловко тыкался подбородком в светлую макушку. Так и не придумав, куда деть руки, он осторожно пристроил их на плечи Наруто.  
А потом всё закончилось, ткань штанов стала совсем мокрой, и Наруто опустил Саске на пол, глянул робко и ожидающе. Саске намеренно отводил взгляд.  
— Я в душ, — буркнул он и с топотом устремился в ванную. Наруто остался стоять посреди кухни, оттягивая от паха липкую ткань штанов.  
Он смотрел Саске вслед и хмурился.  
На руках всё ещё был запах Саске. Наруто вытер ладони о футболку и смахнул со лба остывающий пот.  
— Да, — произнёс в пустоту. — Хорошо.  
Но хорошо не было.


End file.
